Demasiado Tarde
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Ahora que lo pensaba, Kyouya realmente jamás había envidiado a Tamaki… hasta ahora.  KyouHaru  TamaHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No, nada es mío u.u bueno la historia…. Que pobre T.T

Sumine: Ahora voy a atormentar a Kyouya jojojojo

Hatori: Tú vives atormentando gente..

Yuki: Muy cierto…

Sumine: Solo a mi beta =) trabaja mucho y es buena n.n

Zero: No deberías atormentarla tanto

Kappa: ¿Qué puedes esperar? Se levanta a escribir a las 3 de la mañana

Sumine: Ustedes cállense! Zero… tú siempre tienes hambre y Kappa siempre quiere ir a la piscina a todas horas!

Hatori: Ya, no grites, haces que me duela la cabeza.

Sumine: u.u lo siento Ha-chan

Yuki: ¿por qué siempre eres dócil con Hatori?

Sumine: O/O no sé de qué hablas…. Ah! Es porque no ha intentado escapar Yuki, querido =)

**Número de palabras**: 956

**Título:** Demasiado Tarde

**Beta: **

* * *

><p>Kyouya envidiaba a Tamaki por varias razones. Pero jamás le había envidiado como ahora.<p>

—Tamaki, ¿quieres comer en mi casa? — preguntó la joven de cabello chocolates.

—¡Ah, Haruhi! — El rubio sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba su maletín y el de Haruhi. —Por supuesto. Quiero ver a papá-san y hablarle de nuestro matrimonio.

—Sempai… no juegues, porfavor — Haruhi miró al rubio con reproche pero casi de inmediato le sonrió. — Si apenas… empezamos — dijo, mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al piso.

Kyouya observaba la escena desde su escritorio, fingiendo estar muy concentrado en su laptop. Desde hace cinco renglones que sus palabras no contenían coherencia alguna, pero esto no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Pero, Haruhi — Tamaki fingió dolor en sus palabras — es obvio que lo vamos a hacer.

—Haruhi no puede casarse sin nuestro permiso, sempai — los gemelos también habían tomado sus maletas y se dirigían a la puerta.

—¿Cómo que no? — preguntó indignada Haruhi

—Pues eres nuestra primero — dijo Hikaru enojado.

—Seguro, — respondió Kaoru — además de que no es justo que Tamaki se quede contigo.

—Yo creo que Haru-chan y Tama-chan hacen bonita pareja — dijo Mitsukuni, quien se encontraba con Mori comiendo pasteles.

—Ah — fue la aportación del moreno.

Dado que no podían ganar esta pelea, los gemelos se retiraron después de sacarle la lengua a Tamaki.

Tamaki y Haruhi se despidieron, salieron del salón caminando uno al lado de otro mientras Haruhi le decía a Tamaki que no podía pedirle su mano a su padre. Kyouya seguía escribiendo incoherencias en su laptop. ¿Cuántos reportes llevaba atrasados? Desde hace tres días, cuando Haruhi aceptó salir con Tamaki, Kyouya no podía concentrarse en sus tareas. Y, aunque nadie lo había notado, Kyouya seguía con los ojos a la feliz pareja todo el tiempo que se encontraban en el host club. Pero no había nada que Kyouya pudiera hacer, porque Tamaki había hablado primero.

—Estoy enamorado de Haruhi — era lo que Tamaki le había confesado hace tres días antes de entrar al Host club. — Y se lo voy a decir.

—Adelante, — fue lo que él respondió. ¿Qué más podía decirle? ¿Que no se lo dijera? Tamaki había sido su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Si Tamaki tenía el valor de decir lo que él no podía, entonces Kyouya tampoco tenía el derecho a detenerlo.

—¿Estás seguro Kyouya? —Tamaki interrogaba al pelinegro. No era ningún estúpido. Sabía que a Kyouya le atraía Haruhi, lo había visto. Pero Tamaki no podía echarse atrás sólo por eso. Después de todo, él también estaba enamorado de ella. — Quiero jugar limpio.

—No sé de qué me hablas — fue la respuesta de Kyouya mientras empezaba, por primera vez, a escribir incoherencias en sus reportes.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo — Suo Tamaki estaba realmente molesto con Kyouya por no ser sincero con él. Su tono de voz denotaba todo. — No vengas arrepentido después, Kyouya. —Tamaki se dio la vuelta y se alejó del escritorio de Kyouya para tomar su lugar en su sillón y esperar la llegada de los demás.

Kyouya se había quedado helado. Tamaki se iba a confesar. Era lo normal, ¿Qué podía esperar? Tamaki no era como él, no iba a quedarse viendo de lejos a la persona que amaba sencillamente sin hacer nada. Kyouya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba frustrado, enojado, furioso con Tamaki, pero sabía que no tenía por qué.

—Cuídala — fue todo lo que le dijo al rubio antes de que los demás miembros del club entraran.

—Te lo prometo — contestó el otro, mientras se levantaba e iba a recibir a Haruhi a la puerta.

Y así, Haruhi había aceptado salir con Tamaki. Ya llevaban tres días juntos. Tres gloriosos días en los que parecía que todo iba bien y eso a Kyouya le molestaba.

—Demonios — sus ojos por fin se centraron en su reporte y se dio cuenta de las estupideces que había escrito.

Los otros dos miembros del club que quedaban en el salón miraron a Kyouya con curiosidad. Mitsukuni sonrió a Mori y este lo tomó en hombros junto con sus maletas, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Sabes Kyouya? — Mitsukuni habló antes de salir del salón. — Haru-chan y Tama-chan hacen bonita pareja, pero contigo estaría mejor.

—Ah — fue nuevamente la aportación del moreno mientras atravesaba las puertas del salón y dejaron atrás a un pensativo Kyouya.

—Demasiado tarde — Kyouya se había dado por vencido antes de pelear, ahora no tenía derecho a retar a Tamaki. No después de haber sido un completo cobarde. Borró todo el documento en el que estaba trabajando y volvió a empezar. No tenía sentido estar pensando en cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Tamaki era una buena persona y Haruhi se merecía a alguien excepcional. Alguien con valor para decirle lo que sentía. Aparte, valoraba mucho a Tamaki y sabía que Haruhi le haría bien. Se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal del salón, donde aún podía ver a la pareja saliendo por las rejas del Instituto para abordar la limosina de la familia Suo. En realidad, muy a su pesar, sí hacían una pareja "adecuada".

—Si rompes tu promesa, — la mirada de Kyouya se centró en la limosina que se alejaba de las rejas-me rendirás cuentas a mí Tamaki.

Kyouya era una persona de principios, de ahora en adelante, se dedicaría a sus deberes como era necesario y se olvidaría de Haruhi. Tamaki le había dado su palabra de cuidarla y eso era más que suficiente para Kyouya, porque no podía pedir más. Porque no se había atrevido a hacerlo y ahora debía vivir con eso. Pero Kyouya también era un hombre, y el día en que Tamaki dañara a Haruhi, no se detendría ante nada para arrebatársela.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kyouya realmente jamás había envidiado a Tamaki… hasta ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumine**: Para Ha-chan porque me entiende más que Yuki.

**Disclaimer: **no, no son míos-...aún xD

* * *

><p><strong>Padrino de bodas.<strong>

¿Podía realmente el universo ser tan cruel? ¿Qué había pasado con esa frase tan sabia de " El universo provee?"

-Una mierda con el universo-

Era la tercera vez que Kyouya maldecía en media hora y eso que él jamás maldecía. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, y mucho.

-Kyouya- le llamó el novio desde la puerta.- Es hora- le dijo con una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con el brillo del sol.

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?" _pensó por quinta vez desde que se puso el traje de gala blanco que Tamaki le había dado. "_De todas las personas que pudo haber escogido, yo no era la mejor opción"_

Y, como si Tamaki le hubiera leído la mente se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, y lo sabes. No habría nadie más adecuado que tú para este trabajo.- Kyouya se quedó helado y le faltaron las fuerzas para subir los brazos y abrazar a su mejor amigo. Cuando Tamaki salió de la pequeña habitación, Kyouya se miró nuevamente al espejo. Nada había realmente cambiado: sus cabellos mantenían el mismo largo de siempre, sus gafas estaban en su lugar y su mirada gélida seguía ahí.

"_Puedo hacerlo" _Pensó por décima vez desde que había subido a la limosina esa mañana para dirigirse a la Iglesia donde su mejor amigo diría sus votos nupciales. No era realmente muy difícil. Sólo tenía que pararse ahí, entregar el anillo y esperar a que la maldita misa terminara. Alegaría algún asunto sobre su trabajo y se brincaría la fiesta. No confiaba realmente en sí mismo como para poder resistirse a tomar hasta morir en la velada, así que la mejor opción era no asistir a ella.

Dio un fuerte golpe en la pared y enseguida salió de la habitación.

La Iglesia le daba dolor de cabeza. Tamaki había elegido la mejor iglesia de la ciudad y la había adornado con flores por todos lados, curiosamente las flores que la adornaban eran Jazmines.

Irónico que usara flores para funerales en su día de bodas. Supuso que las flores las habría elegido ella.

Caminó entre las hileras de bancas hasta llegar frente al altar y tomar su lugar al lado de Tamaki. Su amigo se veía realmente nervioso. Se frotaba las manos constantemente y no dejaba de mirar hacia el otro extremo de la iglesia.

-Tranquilízate, Tamaki- Kyouya no podía evitar darle consejos, muy a su pesar lo llevaba haciendo desde hace 5 años.

-No puedo evitarlo, Kyouya- El rubió le miró con ojos de perrito mientras apretaba y soltaba los puños. – Jamás me había sentido tan nervioso desde que…

Y la música del órgano lo detuvo. Miró a Kyouya dos segundos más, y eso le bastó para notar la mirada que Kyouya desviaba hacia el otro extremo de la Iglesia. Una figura blanca, tipo angelical, se acercaba lentamente por el camino de alfombra roja en medio de las dos hileras de bancas. El velo blanco caía sobre su cara ocultando parcialmente sus facciones, pero sus ojos chocolates relucían tanto que el rubio no pudo evitar emitir una tierna sonrisa a su futura esposa.

Kyouya no podía despegar los ojos de la novia, era hermosa. "Siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será" pensó mientras un rubor pasaba por las mejillas de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa algo inquieta. Con gran esfuerzo Kyouya logró despegar la mirada de ella justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo levantar la mano y recibir a su novia en el altar. Los dos sonreían con dulzura mientras se miraban a los ojos y se sostenían fuertemente de la mano.

-Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy…- el Padre comenzó la ceremonia.

"Aquí termina todo" Kyouya estaba hasta cierto punto feliz. Los dos se veían realmente bien, vestidos de gala en el altar. La manera en que se sujetaban de las manos le decía a Kyouya que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Así es como debería ser. "Jamás tuve oportunidad"

Kyouya apretó los puños fuertemente mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido. Claro que había tenido oportunidades, y muchas, pero no supo aprovecharlas. No les deseaba ningún mal, pero, aunque tratara de hacer a un lado sus pensamientos, no dejaba de preguntarse qué se sentiría estar ahí parado al lado de ella sosteniendo fuertemente su mano. Demostrándole su amor. Pero nunca lo hizo y esta vez, realmente era demasiado tarde.

-Kyouya, los anillos- Tamaki observaba a su mejor amigo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero rápidamente Kyouya reaccionó y entregó el anillo a Tamaki.

-Mis mejores deseos- dijo Kyouya antes de dejar el anillo en la mano del rubio que le contestó con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias- el rubio de ojos azules sentía que su pecho iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Nunca había deseado nada como este día.

-Gracias- dijo Haruhi mientras le sonreía a Kyouya.

En ese momento fue como si golperan a Kyouya tan fuerte que el aire escapó de sus pulmones. El pecho le dolía y la garganta le ardía. "Maldita sea Haruhi no me agradezcas" pensó mientras miraba a la radiante novia. Retomó su lugar del lado del novio y continuó mirando directamente hacia las flores frente a él. Repasó uno a uno los momentos que había pasado con Haruhi y pensó en todas las cosas que debió haber hecho y no hizo.

-Que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

Kyouya volteó a ver al padre en esos momentos apretó los puños y respiró profundamente.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer-

Entre besos de la pareja, gritos de alegría de los invitados y arroz volando por todas partes Kyouya lo único que quería era alejarse del lugar. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la Iglesia.

-Kyouya- La voz que lo llamó hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco nuevamente. Haruhi se encontraba detrás de él sujetando la parte baja de su traje y lo miraba con esos ojos chocolate que hacían que nadara en ellos.

-Haruhi- Kyouya acercó la mano a su cara y movió unos mechones rebeldes de su rostro que se negaban a quedarse dentro del velo de novia. Era la novia más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida y sabía que quizá sería la más hermosa que vería. Quería grabar su rostro para siempre en su memoria. Esta sería la última vez que la vería como Haruhi, de ahí en adelante sería la señora Suo "Ya lo es" pensó mientras retiraba bruscamente su mano.

-Quiero agradecerte Kyouya, por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Tamaki. Prometo cuidarlo bien- dijo la señora Suo mientras sonreía al pelinegro.

-Haruhiiiiii- Tamaki llegó volando de las escaleras de la Iglesia para tomar de la mano a su esposa. –No me puedes dejar solo nunca más ¿entendido?- y puso esos ojitos de perro que ahora a Kyouya le parecían un poco desagradables.

-Lo siento, estaba agradeciendo a Kyouya- soltó el traje de Kyouya y tomó el brazo de su esposo para caminar a la limosina que los esperaba.

-Te espero en la fiesta Kyouya- Tamaki se despidió de Kyouya y entró en la limosina.

-Kyo-chan- Mitsukuni y Takashi se encontraban ahora detrás de él. - ¿Irás a la fiesta?

-Claro- Kyouya sonrió mientras miraba la limosina alejarse por la calle.

-La dejaste ir Kyouya-

-No, solo la dejé en el mejor lugar posible- Kyouya avanzó a su limosina y entró en ella. Sí, el había estado enamorado de Haruhi, pero si ella había elegido a Tamaki y él no tenía nada que reprocharle. No podía solo dejar de verlos, Tamaki no sobreviviría sin él y él no sobreviviría sin ellos. Después de todo, sí se veían realmente bien juntos en el altar. No podía simplemente no ir a la fiesta, después de todo él era el padrino de bodas.


End file.
